Secret of the Six
by Unbelievablemistakes01
Summary: "One from each family of the six will be chosen to carry out the privilege of the family tradition..." Privilege? What part of becoming a monster is a privilege?
1. prologue

**Prologue**

**11:54**

The rain isn't stopping anytime soon is really is a harsh welcoming, but it's beautiful all the same. This is it, my last day human; oddly enough I'm at peace with my decision. No matter what happens, this is my only choice to save him. I know that I sacrificed my own humanity for the one person who deserved it. Mattie… I promised to be your hero; this is my chance to prove it to you.

**11:55**

Tch rain, of course it's raining today. Fuck, I can't believe I'm really going through with this. My grandfather is really a bastard, this isn't fair to me or Feliciano, but not like that matters to him. It's not like he's human….and soon neither will I be. But there is no way I would put my brother through this, even if he gets on my nerves, he's still my brother. Damn it Feli, your better fucking appreciate this, because I'm doing this for you.

**11:56**

Rain? Well that's not awesome! The awesome me is disappointed in you clouds, today is the big day and you decide to rain!? Well the awesome me is still going to kick ass! Yeah….the awesome me….Scheiße. I hope Ludwig never discovers the truth, that would be so not awesome…and it would through away this effort I making to protect him. Goodbye mortality, nice knowing yeah, but I have to move on.

**11:57**

Hmmm…rain, well at least its better then snow, but I would prefer some sunshine; maybe a field of sunflowers. Yes that would be nice. I wonder what it will be like, will I have no emotion? Or will I have too much emotion that I can't control. I can't imagine Katyusha with any more emotion then she already has, I'm glad that this didn't fall to her. All I ask of her is that she takes care of Natalia, because when I leave, they will only have each other left. I won't be much help after tonight.

**11:58**

There isn't much to say. I was chosen and I do not wish to pass my own burden to my brother Yao, even if he is older then me. If I must become a monster to save my family, so be it.

**11:59**

This rain really reminds me of home, I really do miss England. That's were mum and Peter are, unfortunately I'm stuck in the literal hell hole with my bloke of a father. Who does that git he think he is doing this to me!? Saying its "My choice" but we both bloody know that's not true, if I don't accept Peter will be burdened with this. I can't stand the thought of my brother having his chance at a normal life stolen from him. If have to go through hell to prevent that, so be it.


	2. Chapter 1

Secret of the six: Chapter one

**A/N Hello! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I'm never giving myself a dead line again. Anyway, enjoy and any comments suggestions or criticisms or appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Arthur blinked up at the ageing school before him, this still felt strange to him; he hadn't been to school since his freshman year. Now he was to be shoved back his senior year and expected to be fine. It's also has been years since he has had human interaction, no guarantee he can keep control let alone the others. Arthur sighed and glanced up at the sky, spotting the clouds gathering above him and he smiled. '_How ironic, it's going to rain,'_ he thought as he continued forward.

When Arthur arrived inside the school, he searched for the office. The office was dull and gray much like the receptionist at the front desk. She looked aged with a sagging face and makeup that appeared slightly caked and dry; her eyes, fading blue that inspected him with little interest.

"May I help you?" she asked politely, but her words dragged.

"Ah, yes, my name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm one of the students who enrolled late this year," '_Good no lies so far, I am technically a student and it is already three weeks into the school year. That counts as late.'_

The Receptionists dim eyes shot up from under her half-moon glasses back to Arthur at the mention of his name. "I see, down the hall second door on your right." She said and she continued typing on her computer.

Arthur nodded and went where he was directed, _'The others are most likely already here I'm going to get no end of shit for being late'._

Once he arrived at the door he could already hear familiar muffled voices one the other end, shaking his head he entered the room. It was a bit on the small side to say the least and looked just as rundown as the school; inside it sat his six friends who, of course, were at the ready to greet him.

"Artie! You're finally here," Alfred waved excitedly. Alfred was the only one in the group who was actually born in America (Where the six families had to be relocated to), he was the most cheerful people any of them had ever met. A bit obnoxious at times and could out yell a siren but he had a heart of gold when it all came down to it. Arthur had to bite his tongue though so he didn't snap at him for the nickname, his name was Arthur dammit, _Arthur._

"Decided to show up bastard?" Lovino greeted Arthur with his usual scowl and comment which included the word bastard at some given point. Arthur just rolled his eyes, used to Lovino's welcoming's. Lovino was a testy Italian who had the mouth of a sailor, most people are put off by his fierce demeanor but he did have a soft spot for childish people; although he would never admit to that.

"Comrade, we were starting to worry," remarked Ivan piercing Arthur with his violet eyes, his Russian accent slightly noticeable when he spoke. Ivan was known to be terrifying and creepy at times but the group knew it was just a defense mechanism. Ivan had the worst childhood out of all of them; it was bound to leave some scars, physically and emotionally. He was not as psychotic as people like to say he was, underneath it all Ivan had a childlike personality and a love for sunflowers.

Kiku nodded his head at Arthur politely and gave him a smile, still silent as ever. Kiku's family lived in Japan before the move. None of the others knew much of Kiku's past. They never really figured out whether there was a reason for his silent disposition or if that was just his chosen behavior. Kiku met Arthur before the others so he talked more when Arthur was around which was a bonus at least.

"Limey!? Why so late?" Arthur cringed at the sound of Gilberts voice attempting to shred his ear drums. Gilbert was a certain German who always managed to get on his nerves, even more so than Alfred sometimes. Arthur and Gilbert argued constantly and sometimes even fought, which never ended well, but it usually never came to that unless they ended up in the same room drunk.

"Oi, Shut it you wanker, I've already have a headache and you're making it worse," snapped Arthur.

"You never answered the question bastard," said Lovino raising his eyebrows at Arthur, "What took you so long?"

Arthur's eyes locked with Lovino's, he always caught things the others didn't, and Arthur replied with a shrug "I just took my time, didn't see the point in rushing." He could tell Lovino didn't buy it, but he kept silent, for now.

"So now that everyone's here, what are we waiting for?" asked Ivan. Gilbert gave a grin that unnerved all of them. "You are all going to meet someone who is almost as awesome as me," he said as modestly as always.

"Someone almost as awesome you? Didn't know such a person existed," snickered Arthur making Gilbert flash him a dangerous look. "Oh, he defiantly exists, and he is like a father to me, well at least a better one than the one I'm already stuck with. He's the only human that is outside of the family to figure out the secret."

This sent the room into a dead silence until Lovino broke it by shrieking, "Human! Not part of the family!? Are you fucking crazy?"

"Dude, do you even know what the other families would do if they found out you let an outsider discover us?" asked Alfred, a note of concern in his voice.

Gilbert shrugged, "My father basically threatened him with his life once he found out, and he was forced to pledge not to breathe a word. Even if my father didn't make him promise, he wouldn't tell anyone because he knows that it would put me in danger," explained Gilbert.

"How do you know?" Kiku surprised everyone by speaking.

"What do you mean by-,"

Kiku cut of Gilbert once more, "What I mean is what makes you so sure we can trust this man? Your father should understand of all people that this isn't just your secret, it's our secret too. So it's not just your secret he's keeping, its all of ours, and we haven't even met him," stated Kiku flatly.

'_That must have been the most Kiku has ever said to us, since we meet him,'_ thought Arthur. "He has a point Gilbert how long has this man known?" asked Arthur.

"Why is everyone attacking me all of a sudden, it's not my fault he found out! He hasn't even known for more than six months," growled Gilbert.

"You should have still told us then," said Ivan coldly.

"You know what you all can just go to hell! You have no right to judge him when you haven't met him yet! I can't b-" Right as Gilbert's voice stared to rise in volume there was a knock on the door.

Yet again the stressed atmosphere of the room increased as it became silent as the door opened reviling a man who looked to be in his late forties. He had silver hair that was skillfully tied up at back of his head and a pair of ice blue eyes; he looked slightly confused having heard Gilbert screaming from the other side of the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said raising an eyebrow at the boys in the room.

Gilbert slid his hand through his silver hair taking a deep breathe, "No, you're fine, come on in."

The man entered and shut the door behind him and offered up a smile and Gilbert introduced him, "Guys this is Fredrick, but most of us just call him Fritz. Fritz this is the other chosen Alfred, Ivan, Kiku, Lovino, and Arthur," said Gilbert gesturing to each of us.

Fritz folded his arms smirking at Gilbert before speaking "Judging from the conversation I heard when I walked in I'm going to take a wild guess and say they aren't too happy about me knowing."

Gilbert gritted his teeth and nodded. "Well, I can understand that. They don't know me so how can they know whether or not their secret is safe," Fritz mused.

"No shit," muttered Lovino which earned him an elbow from Alfred. Arthur smiled at Fritz, "Please don't take it the wrong way. It's just that no other human outside of the families has ever known, this puts us in considerable danger of being exposed," explained Arthur.

"You're absolutely correct, all I can do is promise you that under no circumstances will I ever tell anyone. Whether or not you believe or trust me is entirely up to you," answered Fritz smoothly.

"You seem quite calm even with the situation facing you. Are you aware of what would happen if one of us deemed you untrustworthy?" asked Ivan.

Gilbert took a step forward with fire in his eyes, "I swear if any of you touch him I will kill you," Gilbert snarled.

"That isn't what he means Gilbert," said Fritz ominously making Gilbert turn towards him with a questioning look.

"Ivan, if you are referring to the situation one of your families' is informed about my knowledge of you six and I am killed, then yes I'm quite aware. I'm willing to take that risk." He said simply.

Ivan grinned and looked to Kiku, "At least he isn't stupid, da?"

"Hey bastard I have a question for you, how'd you figure it out?" asked Lovino.

Fritz eyes darkened and he looked to Gilbert who suddenly became rigid, Fritz sighed "Ironically enough that isn't my story to tell," said Fritz, getting the message, no one decided to pushed the subject.

"But I can tell you this: I'm here to monitor your schooling, nothing more nothing less. Your duty outside the school isn't any of my concern. I will make sure you have all your school work, including homework, finished by the time you leave here. You will not have time for it after school anyways, that is why you will have one period out of the day were you will all come here and study." Fritz said as he walked to the small desk at the far side of the room.

"Aw man I forgot about the homework!" Alfred wined flopping down onto the couch next to Ivan.

"Yes we'll have to adjust to normal lives all over again," said Arthur as the others nodded in agreement.

"I apologize Fritz, but I do have one last question for you before we move on," Kiku said abruptly making Gilbert groan in annoyance.

Ignoring Gilbert's response Fritz turned and nodded at Kiku, "Ask away."

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

'_Kiku you really have a talent for interrogating don't you? I wonder how he'll answer,' _thought Arthur watching Fritz carefully.

Fritz chuckled and shook his head, "I have no reason to be."

"We are monsters that could lose control at any moment, I think that is reason enough," retorted Kiku.

"Why should I treat you any different just because you have the potential to be more dangerous than others? In my opinion anyone can be dangerous if they choose to be, others may have advantages but in the end anyone has the choice to take a life or to spare one. The decisions you make in those situations are the ones that determine who you are, not the unwanted power that was forced on you," finished Fritz.

Kiku stared at Fritz for a while before replying, "A respectable answer Fritz, thank you."

This took everyone by surprise, with a few moments of quiet the sharp ring of the bell cut through the room. Fritz clapped his hands together "Alright I must be going. You will start tomorrow and this class will be you sixth period, if anyone asks it's a book club. Goodbye now and look forward to teaching you," said Fritz but he was stopped at the door by Gilbert.

"Wait, where are you going now?" asked Gilbert.

"Well that was the bell and I do work here," said Fritz smirking.

"Whoa really dude you're a teacher or something?" asked Alfred.

"Actually I'm the Dean" this made Gilbert squeak in fear "So if you boys ever get into trouble I'll know," and with that he left the room.

"Bloody hell, what is taking so long," growled Arthur as he flopped down onto the leaf blanketed ground.

"Aw cheer up Artie I'm sure they'll give us the ok soon," said Alfred.

"Alfred I admire your optimism and everything but shut the fuck up," grunted Arthur in return, Alfred frowned and sauntered over to Ivan instead.

"Alfred it would be wise to leave him alone, you know how he gets after too long," said Ivan patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"Still he doesn't have to be to grumpy, we're all having the same pain," huffed Alfred still set on pouting.

There was a crashing through the tree's when Lovino, Gilbert, and Kiku appeared. Arthur shot up from the ground and almost collided with Gilbert but that didn't stop him from interrogating the poor stunned albino.

"Please tell me the area is clear! I don't know how much more of this I can take," barked Arthur shaking Gilbert by the collar of his shirt.

"Calm down Arthur! The area's clear but we were ordered to wait until a bit after sunset, just to be safe," said Gilbert as he attempted to pry Arthurs hands from his shirt.

Arthur let out an agitated growl and shoved Gilbert back and stomped away from the group. Lovino just sighed and faced Gilbert, "Why does he becomes such a bastard every signal time!?"

"You all must remember he is the next monarch of the families, he has a lot more power in him compared to us, in a way it is cruel to force him to bottle it up for so long. Its most likely tearing him apart inside," explained Ivan darkly, they didn't question him.

Gilbert flinched slightly and reached into his pocket, taking out his vibrating phone he answered, "Ja… ok so I'm guessing….now? Ok good….thanks," Gilbert smiled and put his phone back into his pocket. "Alright he said we are now good to-" before he could finish his sentence Arthur an animalistic roar toar its way out of Arthurs throat.

"I advise you to take a step back," called Ivan from behind them leaning against a tree; the other four did as recommended.

"Enjoy the show," Ivan said under his breathe smirking as Arthur began to transform.

Arthur's entire body shook as two ink black wings erupted from his back, ram-like horns that were colored the same broke out on the sides of his head. His teeth became razors and his hands came to be claws, his eyes enhancing into an unearthly green glow. The writings of the ancients appeared tattooed on his skin.

Arthur had become something you only see in hell. A demon.

With a snarl Arthur beat his enormous wings and shot into the air.

After a few moments of silence Lovino spoke, "Well let's join him shall we."

The others nodded solemnly and became monsters themselves.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello! I apologize for the long wait, I've been busy, but I still should work on being faster. This chapter you will see a bit from the sibling's point of view, one in particular. Hope you enjoy and I would like to thank all the follows and favorites, I appreciate it immensely! Comments, criticism, and suggestions always welcomed; please forgive any grammar or spelling errors. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Hetalia**

'_Alfred's coming home. He's finally coming home._' Mathew took a sharp turn and sprinted into the ally way behind the store; his legs were starting to hurt by now but he really didn't care.

'_I will get to see him soon, for the first time in two years' _he could hear the voices and the pounding footsteps behind him but paid little attention to them, his thoughts where elsewhere.

Panting, he clambered up the chain link fence, his body moving completely on instinct, _'I can't believe it I-'_

"Come back here you little shit!" this brought Mathew back to the reality that was running for his life.

Mathew's feet hit the ground and he resumed running as he made his way out from behind the store and into the parking lot. If he could just find-

"Not so fast dumbass," Mathew felt a harsh tug on his collar as his back collided with the ground and his glasses were jolted off his face, he was caught. He was dragged through the dirt kicking and yelling back into the ally way, out of sight.

"Did you really think you'd get away?" A foot contacted with his neck cutting off his air support all together. Mathew tried flailing but two of his many other aggressors held down his arms and legs, at this point he couldn't even scream, he felt completely helpless.

Kneeling down his main tormentor, Ike replaced his foot with his hands and began strangling the smaller teen while laughing manically. Mathew felt his throat being suppressed of air, his vision began blurring, and his ears started ringing.

'_No…..not yet….I was finally going to see Al, please…I can't die now!' _

Suddenly all the weight was lifted from Mathew and the hands pried from his bruised throat, allowing him to breathe, or at least gasp and cough.

Once his vision cleared Mathew was able to see his friend, Ludwig, shoving Ike up against the wall, shouting in rapid German. Glancing left of him he saw Natalia, aiming her switch blade menacingly at the other teens.

"If we ever see you touch Mathew again, I'll shove a knife down each of your throats so you can feel what it's like to be unable to breathe," sneered Natalia, taking a threating step forward, making her soon-to-be-victims jump back.

Ludwig seemed to have calmed down a little by now, when he dropped Ike to the ground he grabbed him by the collar and flung him towards his friends who were barely able to keep him up.

Turning around Ike made direct eye contact with me, practically burning holes through my head. He had the eyes of a mad man hopped up on steroids, eyes that knew no bounds. "This isn't over you-" Ike didn't get to finish his sentence before one of Natalia's knifes went soaring past him, nearly missing his ear. "Crazy bitch!" and that was the queue for all of them to turn and bolt away.

Natalia just scoffed at their retreating figures, "How pathetic."

As Mathew was helped up by Ludwig he realized he was shaking, "T-thank you, I don't know w-what would have happened if you hadn't c-come," whispered Mathew, his voice trembling slightly. His vision was still impaired do to his glasses being lost…again.

"Hey scrawny, catch," without warning Natalia tossed Mathew glasses to him, which he fumbled with before clutching them to his chest. "Thank you, I guess."

Ludwig settled a firm hand on Mathews shoulder before scolding him, "Why were you out here alone? I thought we agreed that until that bastard stops hunting you that you would be with at least one of us at all times!" ranted Ludwig.

Before he could go on Mathew managed to squeak out his excuse, "I'm really sorry but I had to leave immediately and I couldn't wait for someone to pick me up, I have to do something important. I needed to get to Feli's house immediately. That's why I purposely took the route that passed your guys favorite place to smoke, just in case I may need help!"

This left Ludwig sputtering and Natalia snickering, "I do not smoke! What is the hell makes you think that!?"

Mathew deadpanned. "Because every time at 4:00 o'clock on Friday you meet Natalia here and have a few cigarettes, me and Kat spied on you for a few days once to make sure you weren't doing drugs," he answered calmly, leaving Ludwig to making more stammering noises and halted Natalia's laughing.

"You spied on me?" growled Natalia but she wasn't really intimidating to Mathew, he had known her too long and she was younger then him. When Mathew was around his friends, his usual quiet and shy demeanor drops immediately and his true colors show a lot more than around strangers. "Correction, we spied on the both of you, not everything is about you. Don't get so angry, we were just worried and watching out for you."

"First of all we were the ones who just saved your sorry ass and second of all what would you and my cry baby of a sister be able to do if we were doing drugs, stop us?" she asked as they walked towards the parking lot with Ludwig trailing behind.

"O-of course we could stop you if we needed to! Speaking of which you need to watch it with those knives of yours before you seriously hurt someone," scolded Mathew but Natalia just rolled her eyes clearly unimpressed.

Sighing, Mathew continued down the sidewalk. "Anyway I need to get to Feliciano's and talk to his grandfather," explained Mathew rather vaguely.

"Why," asked Ludwig, who had decided to stop sulking.

"Sorry, can't say yet," said Mathew earning two irritated glares from his companions.

"Look I'm sorry but I got orders right after school and suppose to go straight to him with the letter and-" immediately Mathew realized his mistake.

"You hold him down I search him?"

"Sounds good"

Letting out a shrill scream Mathew tried to make a run for it but Ludwig was too close, he grabbing the struggling boy by his arms and held them behind him. As Natalia started to check his pockets he made his final attempt to escape, "Sorry Ludwig!" he yelped before ramming his foot into Ludwig's shin, hard.

Letting out a hiss in pain Ludwig's grip loosened enough for Mathew to slip out, once free Mathew sprinted past Natalia as fast as his legs could carry him. Mathew may not be as strong as Natalia and Ludwig, but he was a hell of a lot faster than them, lots of practice courteous of Ike and his friends.

They both chased after him but not quite getting close enough to catch him.

"How many times am I going to run for my life today!" Turning around the corner, Mathew spotted Feliciano's only three houses down, he was almost there.

"Mathew! What are you hiding! It's about our brothers isn't it!" roared Natalia behind him. '_My friends are psychos, dear god my friends at complete psychos!'_

"I can't tell you!" Mathew howled back at her, climbing over Feli's fence in record time, Mathew dashed over to the back door and pounded wildly on it. He saw Feliciano leisurely make his way to the door through the side window; once he opened it he greeted Mathew with his usually smile.

"Hello Mathew! I'm glad you came today, Kat and Yao are here too and-….What are you doing in my backyard?"

"LET ME IN!" shrieked Mathew as he ran past the Italian boy, Natalia and Ludwig following hot on his tail.

Running into the living room Mathew attempted to hide behind Katyusha who was watching the TV on the couch, she was the first human shield he saw that might actually help him.

He chose poorly.

"What's going on?" Kat screamed as Natalia and Ludwig attempted to pry Mathew off of her, who was screaming bloody murder.

"What's happening, everyone's screaming!" Feliciano panicked and added to multiple voices which resonated in unison with the blaring TV.

"ENOUGH," everyone stopped in their tracks and looked toward the kitchen doorway; there stood Yao, the only person who could look intimidating in a hello kitty apron and holding a spatula with a polka dot handle.

"What is going on aru?" asked folding his arm disapprovingly. Truly Yao was like the older brother to the group of friends, he was a senior who practically worked as a stay at home mom taking care of his younger siblings when he wasn't at the school that is. The only reason he had today off was because he got a baby sitter to work on a Friday. That was a miracle in itself. He knew how to talk care of his own and he wasn't a force one should ever mess with, especially when he had his hands on a metal spatula.

No one moved in the living room as Yao waited impatiently for an answer, tapping his foot on the floor.

Natalia pointed an accusing finger at Mathew, "He's keeping information on our brothers from us!" she yelled.

There was a small silence that followed before Yao spoke again "Little Brat! Get him!"

Mathew yelped as Yao lunged at him, only missing him by a couple inches. Mathew made a break for it and flew pass them and up the stairs.

"Romulus! Where are you?" Mathew yelled desperately through the hallway, he could here yelling from downstairs getting closer. _'I'm having major Deja vu' from this morning'_ thought Mathew.

Finally a bed ridden Romulus stuck his head out one of the doors, sleep still noticeable in his eyes. "Mathew? What are you yelling about?" he asked groggily, rubbing the back of his neck.

Scrambling into the room, Mathew slammed the door behind him and locked it before the others could make it up the stairs. Romulus raised his eyebrows at the panting boy, as the other slammed on the door behind him.

"Mathew what-" before he could finish Mathew shoved a finger to his lips, signifying that they should be quiet and patiently waited for the others to leave. After he heard exasperated sighs, growls and retreating footsteps, Mathew reached into his back pocket bringing out an previously opened envelope.

Taking the envelope from the boy, Romulus examined the address and stamps, his eyes widened exceptionally as he glanced at the boy.

"Is this really….?"

"Yes."

"And they're really-"

"Yes."

"Oh my god," Romulus took out the letter and read the small message on the otherwise blank page.

_**They are coming home in soon, prepare. Messenger, take this to Romulus immediately after receiving it, and do not under any circumstances let any other eyes read this. -S**_

Romulus slowly let a smile slip onto his face; looking at Mathew his grin became even larger.

"Home. They're coming home, this is fantastic!" The Italian man exclaimed as he brought the younger into a bone crushing hug.

"R-Romulus…can't…..breathe," gasped Mathew, Romulus hugs always felt as if you had been thrown into a trash compressor…and that the trash in there smelled heavily of old spice cologne.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry. I'm just excited to hear my Lovino is to come home," he said smiling brightly.

"I'm relived I can see Alfred again as well but, what about the others? Can I tell them this now?" ask Mathew tentatively. Romulus's smile disappeared from his face along with his ecstatic demeanor.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to keep this a secret between us for now," answered Romulus frowning sadly when he saw Mathews face fall. "Mathew, I'm sorry but you must understand I can't have them asking too many questions; there is a reason you got the letter rather than someone else. I advised it myself," said Romulus as he dropped the letter into his dresser drawer locking it.

This took Mathew by surprise. "W-why me?" Mathew cursed himself for letting his shyer side taking over again.

"Well Mathew, you were the first to find out about the family business at only the age of six, even before your twin brother. You would do very well in the family business because you can keep a secret; that's what it's all about, knowing when and when not to speak. Also you don't make rash decisions, unlike the others tend to do."

'_If he knew the rashness of my decisions today he probably wouldn't be saying that'_ Mathew thought avoiding the old man eyes as he thanked him.

'_Still for the sake of my friends' sanity, I need to speak my mind'_ thought Mathew as he took a deep breath.

"I can understand your worry about them, even Ludwig can make bad choices when his emotions get in the way," Started Mathew, "But I don't believe it's fair to keep this information from them, they haven't seen their brothers in _two years_, no contact, nothing. Think of the relief it would give them if they knew they were coming home. Yao is barely keeping up his own family without Kiku's help, Kat tears up whenever she hears Ivan's name. Then Feliciano is more lost then ever without Lovino, Natalia is blowing a fuse and without Ivan here to keep her in check she's throwing knives like a maniac, Ludwig has gone as low as smoking because he's so stressed about Gilbert!" Mathew rarely rants but when he starts up he often finds he can't stop.

"Mathew I know but-"

"And then there's me."

This stopped the Italian man from finishing. Like the other children of the six families Romulus had grown attached to the children in these past two years, he hated seeing all them in so much pain. Mathew never talked about himself; he kept his emotions behind his veil of shyness and locked up tight. It seemed that the boy had finally snapped.

"Do you know what it's like having your twin ripped away from you for two years, with absolutely no notice? Just one night he clears out his room and then he just leaves in the morning, not saying a word as I screamed for him to talk to me. Not even looking me in the eyes as he leaves and having my father having to explain that he's off to train for the family "business" which before he knew virtually nothing about! It feels like I've been split in two, I'm just an empty shell. Romulus…. I'm losing it," Mathew hadn't even realized he was crying until Romulus took off his glasses so he could wipe his eyes off.

"But he is coming home, very soon. You won't have to worry anymore," Said Romulus, becoming more then a little worried for the boy.

"Is he though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he still going to be the Alfred that left two years ago, or has he changed," asked Mathew more to himself more than anything.

Romulus froze and his mind started to race. 'Does he know the truth? Mathew is an intelligent kid, he figured out the family business before any of the children. Although he doesn't seem too sure of himself, and I could be reading too much into it. I need to keep a close eye on him though.'

"Mathew he will come back the same person, I promise you," Romulus hated lying, and he despised how good he was at it. Mathew's eyes shown with a little hope as he let a small smile find its way onto his face.

"Just wait a little longer, treat it as a surprise for them, but for now just tell them this letter was a status update on how there training is going, ok?" Mathew nodded setting Romulus's nerves to rest, for now.

When Mathew walked out Romulus felt his heart break just a little more, he didn't know how much more pain this family was going to put these kids through. But he wasn't looking forward to the outcome.

Alfred was more than irritated when it was announced that the six had to head straight to the new base after the meeting at the school. He hated being so close to Mathew but not allowed to see him even after school was out; nope he had orders to return with the others to base A.S.A.P.

'_This is ridiculous, having to stay in a separate house from our families,' _thought Alfred heatedly.

Gilbert noticed his friend's distress, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry you'll see your brother soon," said Gilbert being surprisingly comforting.

"I'm not happy about waiting, if lives weren't on the line I wouldn't be taking orders from the beast we call our parents," growled Alfred, making Gilbert raise his eyebrows, wasn't often that Alfred is mad.

"Come on you don't mean that, they're not that bad," retorted Gilbert.

"We are here," said Lovino looking away from the google maps on his phone. It was a standard two story white house, and it was nudged in between two other houses almost identical to it. The house and neighborhood were completely and utterly ordinary, perfect cover for the band of freaks.

Entering the boys found the house to be two stories with stairs at the entrance leading up to the upstairs; almost instantaneously Alfred and Gilbert ran up the stairs ensuring they could claim their rooms first, queries suddenly forgotten. Ivan went to inspect the kitchen with Lovino leaving Kiku and Arthur in the living room alone.

After sitting on the couch Arthur spoke, "Are you ready to see him again?" he asked glancing at Kiku who was gazing out the window intently. Kiku turned to Arthur and simply nodded.

Arthur grinned at his quiet friend, "Well I hope everything goes well, for all of you," said Arthur.

Kiku Watched as Arthur kicked off his shoes and lay down on the couch, letting his eyes shut. Kiku knew that he would have no one to greet tonight. Arthur had told the six he was an only child the day everyone met him the only one who could possibly been chosen.

If they only knew that he had lied.

Mathew was nervous; Alfred was coming home soon, but when? He didn't have a certain date so how could he know when to prepare?

Sighing to himself Mathew flipped his perfect golden pancake over, whenever he thought of Alfred to much he would make pancakes. It was Alfred's favorite food that Mathew would make for him since they were kids, he would inhale them so fast that Mathew would worry he would choke. His father was never home for dinner anyway, he always worked late at his "job" and never got home before midnight. He could eat whatever he wanted as long as he made it himself.

After sitting down alone at the table Mathew poured maple syrup on his pancakes (the best part) and proceeded to eat. He chewed slowly and thought about what Romulus had said today. Romulus assured him Alfred would come back the same person but Mathew had trouble believing that. He knew that this family business was illegal in more ways than one, once his father had described to him as a present day Mafia. Every time he asked exactly what they did his father would shut him down quickly, telling him he didn't need to worry about it until he was older. Yet he involves Alfred the day he turned 15, Mathew figured out that his dad didn't work in a normal business when he was six, why suddenly ship Alfred to become a part of it when he knew nothing? It had to be that Alfred was stronger, braver, and faster and all around better than him.

Mathew remembers the day when he confronted his father about forcing Alfred into going instead of him.

"_How could you! He didn't even need to get involved in you damned job! He had a chance to have a normal life!" yelled Mathew angrily at his father._

"_This family needed brute force to complete the tasks needed in the jobs affairs, Mathew If I had the choice I would have chosen you to do this but your body wouldn't be able to handle it. You know you were born with a frail physique."_

"_That doesn't matter; I could have handled it mentally. I know that this business involves killing, I've heard the screams from your office and I've seen the body bags. Do you really think Alfred of all people can cope with that?" Mathew argued tears sliding down his face_

_His father ran his hands through his wheat blonde hair, he looked tired, and his violet eyes had dark circles around them. "He will have to learn to then, if I sent you out there, you would have been killed. I love Alfred and you with all my heart, but he has a better chance at surviving then you, and that is the unfortunate truth," his father stood up from his desk, walking over to his enraged son, and pulled him into an embrace._

_Mathew tried to push away but it was no use, he wasn't strong enough. It always seemed that he wasn't strong enough. Eventually he just cried into his father's chest. The receptionist opened the door and stopped at seeing the crying boy. _

"_I'm sorry Mr. Jones to interrupt but, Mr. and Mrs. Beilschmidt are here to see you," she said timidly._

"_Thank you Liberty, send them up and you can leave for the night. But please drive Mathew home, I don't think he should walk today," the women nodded and exited out._

_Letting go of his son, Nathen Jones looked Mathew in the eyes, "You remind me so much of your mother, so bright and so protective. I'm sorry Mathew I really am, but I had no other choice. Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."_

_When Mathew walked out his father's office he felt completely and utterly weak._

_Why couldn't he just protect his brother for once in his life?_

Mathew shook his head realizing his food was now cold. He dumped the uneaten food in the trash and peered at the clock, 9:00. _'Might as well head to bed early,' _thought Mathew yawning a bit.

Before he could start up the stairs he heard the front door open and close in the other room making Mathew stop in his tracks, there was no way his father could be home this early right?

Then a voice called out through the house, "Anybody home?" Mathew's mouth fell open slightly, it was his voice, and he wasn't imagining it, he knew he wasn't. Running through the halls Mathew turned swiftly into the front room and found a pair of crystal blue eyes staring back at him.

There stood Alfred, Mathew found himself just staring at his twin, like he was just an illusion and he would fade away at any second.

A Few moments passed before Alfred spoke "Mathew I-" Alfred stopped when the sheer force of Mathew tackling him in a hug knocked him over, taking Mathew down with him. Holding onto Alfred like a life line Mathew sobbed into his brother shoulder. Alfred felt tears prick his own eyes as hugged his brother just as tightly back.

"It's okay, it's okay; I'm right here Mathew, right here. I'm home," whispered Alfred.

For the first time in two years, Mathew felt like he was too.


End file.
